


Free! Future Days ☆ Road to the Olympics!

by diaryofafunnyfan



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M, now some hs!2 characters make their appearance!, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofafunnyfan/pseuds/diaryofafunnyfan
Summary: After permanently returning home to Japan, Rin is fast on his way to the Olympics with Haruka and the rest of Team Japan.UPDATE: bonus fan-created trailer made by the lovely floovie! https://youtu.be/KdSjPvAnWpY





	1. Chapter 1 - The water can offer so much more

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon/hopeful wishlist about free!'s hypothetical future arc that might be announced next year. I'm going to try to keep this as reasonably close to canon as possible.

“The water is alive. Once you dive in, it will embrace and accept you. I used to think being one with the water was all I needed.” Haruka thought as he finished his laps in his university pool. He pulled himself out of the water and grabbed his towel, waiting for him on a nearby bench. He made his way into the locker room, drying his hair. “Now, however, I see the water can offer so much more.” Haruka’s train of thought continued. After a quick shower and changing into his regular clothes, he walked to the front gate of his university.

‘Oi, Haru-chan!’ A familiar voice called out. Haruka turned and saw Makoto waving at him, large smile on his face.

‘How many times do I have to tell you to drop the -chan?’ Haruka stated as he approached Makoto, but his tone was too light for Makoto to take him seriously.

Makoto gave a little chuckle. ‘Long time no see,’ Haruka nodded at Makoto’s remark, ‘ready to go pick up Rin from the airport?’ 

The question made Haruka smile, thinking about Rin’s impending arrival. ‘Yeah, let’s go.’

 

At Narita airport, Haruka and Makoto made their way to the arrivals area. Unexpectedly, they saw a familiar face already there.

‘Ah, Sousuke, fancy meeting you here. Here to meet Rin?’ Makoto said.

Sousuke nodded at Makoto. ‘Yeah, nice to see you guys.’

‘Rin’s finally staying in Japan, no more going back and forth from Australia.’ Haruka murmured.

‘That’s right. Now you’ll both be swimming on the same team.’ Makoto said with a smile.

Just then, Rin’s flight number was declared as disembarking. The three young men kept their eyes on the doors leading from customs. Soon enough, a shock of red hair could be seen.

‘Rin, over here!’ Makoto called out, waving. Rin spotted his friends and grinned, rushing over to them.

‘Makoto, Sousuke, Haru, you’re all here!’

‘We thought we’d welcome you back permanently.’ Sousuke smiled.

‘Good to see you, Rin.’ Makoto patted Rin’s shoulder.

‘It’s good to see you all, too.’ Rin grinned at each of his friends, eyes lingering on Haruka. Both Haruka and Rin stared into each other’s eyes, small smiles on their faces. The eye contact continued so long, they seemed lost in their own little world. Makoto and Sousuke glanced between their two friends, and then gave each other knowing looks. 

Makoto pulled the other three into a group hug. ‘Welcome home, Rin.’

Rin tightened his arms around Makoto and Haruka, and gripped Sousuke’s shirt. ‘It’s good to be home.’

After the hug broke apart, Haruka said, ‘There’s this nice little noodle place nearby. Let’s get some lunch.’

While walking to the noodle place, Makoto and Rin chatted about Rin’s flight. Sousuke and Haruka walked in companionable silence.

 

‘Ah, nothing like real Japanese noodles.’ Rin sighed happily after he finished his meal.

‘There’s nothing better.’ Sousuke agreed.

‘Haru is pretty skilled at making noodles, too. That reminds me, aren’t you staying with Haru for a few days until you find your own place?’ Makoto said, looking at Rin.

‘Oh, yeah, I am. Thanks for the offer, by the way.’ Rin smirked at Haruka.

Haruka averted his eyes. ‘It’s no big deal. We’re commuting to the same place, anyway.’

‘Don’t get too comfy Rin.’ Sousuke smirked as he spoke. 

Rin spluttered indignantly. ‘As if I would!’ This made Makoto and Sousuke laugh, not noticing the blushes on Haruka and Rin’s faces.

‘I’m surprised you didn’t offer to let Rin stay with you, Sousuke.’ Haruka said.

‘My apartment is too far away from your natatorium.’ Sousuke shrugged.

Makoto checked the time on his watch before jumping to his feet. ‘Ah, crap! It’s later than I thought. Sorry, everyone, I have a big exam tomorrow to finish studying for.’ Makoto gathered his belongings and took out money to pay for his meal. ‘Nice seeing you again Rin. Text me so we can arrange a time to catch up. See you later, Haru, Sousuke.’ Makoto smiled at each of his friends before rushing off.

Sousuke stretched his arms and then rolled his right shoulder. ‘Well, if Makoto’s gone, I’d better get going too.’ He stood up.

‘You don’t have to go Sousuke.’ Rin stated, looking kind of surprised at the sudden development.

‘Nah, I’m going. You two can get… pretty ridiculous at times.’ Sousuke said with an amused expression. ‘Later.’ He called over his shoulder as he walked off to pay for his food.

‘What did he mean by us getting ridiculous?’ Haruka asked.

‘Like I’d know.’ Rin mumbled, resisting the urge to pout.

‘Well, let’s pay and get going. You must be tired.’ Haruka said. Rin yawned and then nodded.

 

‘Sorry it’s not very big.’ Haruka mumbled as he watched Rin explore his tiny apartment.

‘It’s fine. I’m used to sharing small dorm rooms anyway.’ Rin said, placing his bag down on the floor.

‘Luckily Rei reminded me to take my guest futon when I moved here.’ Haruka said, glancing at the small closet where the guest futon was stored.

‘Yeah, we don’t need another Australia.’ Rin chuckled awkwardly. Haruka stared at Rin with a guarded expression as Rin went to the closet and pulled out the futon.


	2. Chapter 2 - Team Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets introduced to Team Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if there are any inaccuracies about the Japanese national swim team.

Haruka was shaken awake at 6 the following morning. ‘Haru, wake up Haru. C’mon, let’s go jogging before practice.’ Rin said, unable to hide his enthusiasm. Haruka rolled over and glared at Rin before pulling himself out of bed.

 

After a brisk run and stopping to eat a quick breakfast, Haruka lead Rin to the natatorium Team Japan trained at. They had barely stepped foot into the locker room when they heard a voice calling out.

‘Ha-ru-ka~, you’re early today!’ Natsuya bounded over to Haruka and slung an arm around his shoulders. Haruka sighed. ‘Oh, is this the newbie I was told about?’ Natsuya asked, grinning at Rin.

‘I’m Matsuoka Rin, pleased to be here.’ Rin gave a small bow.

‘Kirishima Natsuya, current team record holder for the 1500m free.’ Natsuya bowed his head.

‘Natsuya-senpai was the captain of the Iwatobi middle school swim club.’ Haruka mumbled, glad Natsuya had let go of him.

‘Yeah, I was. Haruka was a problematic one, let me tell you.’ Natsuya ruffled Haruka’s hair.

‘Now now, Natsuya, there’s no need to discuss ancient history.’ The three young men turned to see the newcomer approaching them.

‘Ah, this is Serizawa Nao. He’s the current record holder for 200m backstroke and the team’s most reliable statistician.’ Natsuya declared with pride.

‘You must be Matsuoka-kun. Haruka’s told me a lot about you.’ Nao said with a serene smile. Rin couldn’t help but feel slightly uneasy because of that smile.

‘Yes, pleased to meet you.’ Rin said, giving Nao a bow as well.

‘Haruka, make sure you introduce Rin around. Ah, my apologies, we address everyone by their given names here.’ Nao looked between both Haruka and Rin as he spoke.

‘Well, we’ll let you guys get changed, see you in the pool.’ Natsuya said before leaving the locker room with Nao by his side.

After getting changed, Haruka lead Rin out onto the pool deck. People were already stretching and arranging different equipment to be used throughout the practice.

‘Ah, Haru! You finally arrived!’ A loud voiced yelled. Haruka didn’t have time to brace himself before he was almost tackled by Asahi.

‘Who’s your friend?’ Ikuya asked with his eyes focused on Rin.

‘Guh, this is Matsuoka Rin. Rin, this is Shiina Asahi and Kirishima Ikuya, old middle school teammates.’ Haruka explained as he tried to get Asahi to let go of him.

“Shiina, why does that family name seem familiar?” Rin thought. ‘Ah, are you related to Natsuya, by any chance?’ Rin spoke aloud to Ikuya.

‘He’s my older brother.’ Ikuya stated, just as Rin had suspected he would. Both brothers had thick eyelashes.

‘Hey, are you the Rin Haru was so hung up on during middle school?’ Asahi asked, finally releasing Haruka from his headlock. Asahi’s words made Haruka flinch.

‘I wouldn’t say that.’ Rin said, rubbing the back of his neck and not meeting Asahi’s eyes.

‘Really? Makoto and Haru talked a lot about this relay they swam with a boy named Rin during the first year of middle school.’ Asahi stated, ignoring Haruka’s glare.

Ikuya glanced at Haruka and nudged Asahi’s shoulder. ‘Didn’t Nao-senpai tell you to do some extra breathing practice when turning yourself into an ear?’

‘Ah, you’re right. I’ll talk to you guys later!’ Asahi exclaimed before rushing off.

Haruka and Ikuya exchanged a look before Ikuya gave Rin a small smile. ‘I need to get stretching, nice to meet you.’ He then left Haruka and Rin alone.

‘Your teammates are… exuberant.’ Rin stated.

‘You’re one to talk, remember your relay team during our third year in high school?’ Haruka said.

There was a long pause as Rin worked up the courage to ask. ‘What did he mean by hung up?’ This made Haruka bristle.

‘I just… was bitter you left. That’s all.’ Haruka muttered, refusing to look at Rin. Rin remembered Rei screaming about how Haruka had quit the swim team in middle school because of him, and a pang of guilt settled in his stomach.

‘I’m sorry.’ Rin whispered, eyes shimmering.

Haruka stared into Rin’s eyes for a moment before uttering a tiny chuckle. ‘It doesn’t matter now. We’re both here, and that’s what counts.’ His face adopted a determined expression. 

Rin grinned, showing off all his teeth. ‘Oh, hell yeah.’ Rin slung an arm around Haruka’s shoulder. ‘Now, let’s get stretching, Nanase.’ His saccharine voice made Haruka roll his eyes.

Walking over to the area people were stretching in, Rin was surprised to see a familiar face.

‘Captain?’ He knew Seijuurou had gone pro, but didn’t expect him to be here.

Seijuurou looked up from stretching his hamstrings and grinned when he saw Rin.

‘Rin! No need to call me captain anymore, just Seijuurou will do. Good to see you.’

Rin smiled back. ‘Likewise, let’s get along well.’ Seijuurou nodded and made his way over to a free starting block. Rin looked and saw Haruka on the ground, stretching out his legs. Rin moved to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to feel free to prompt any headcanons. :D


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting Settled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely commenter, rin is my fav. Enjoy!

A few days later, Haruka and Rin were sitting on a park bench near the natatorium, eating from homemade lunchboxes. ‘By the way, who does Asahi keep texting during practice?’ Rin asked in between bites of beef.

‘Kisumi, they apparently went to the same high school.’ Haruka explained.

Rin chuckled. ‘Seems like a small world.’ Haruka made a noise of agreement.

‘Think Asahi’s dating someone?’ Rin asked with a teasing grin. Haruka frowned and shrugged, he had no interest in his teammates’s love lives.

The two ate in content silence for a few moments.

‘I haven’t been able to get myself to ask him, but, how is Sousuke doing?’ Rin mumbled, setting his chopsticks in his lunch container.

‘From the few times I’ve seen him, he seems to be enjoying working with kids. Being a paediatric physical therapist suits him.’ Haruka said. Rin beamed.

‘I’m so glad, I was worried he wouldn’t be able to adjust, y’know? Swimming’s his life.’ This earned a nod for Haruka.

‘Haruka, Rin, we’re going to start the weekly time trials soon.’ Nao stated, startling both Rin and Haruka as he appeared behind them.

‘Right, thank you, Nao-san.’ Rin said.

We’ll be right there.’ Haruka added.

Nao smiled at the pair and then he appeared to be slinking as he walked away.

‘Is he always like that?’ Rin whispered.

‘He’s always reminded me of a Kitsune, so yeah.’ Haruka stated, making Rin laugh. They packed their belongings and headed back into the natatorium.

The coaches lead some of the newer members of the team through some more breathing exercises and then the time trials of the week began. Rin impressed everyone with his butterfly time and everyone was stunned by the nearly identical times he and Haruka produced after a close fought freestyle race. Haruka had won by .02 seconds. Ikuya and Nao were both amused and sympathetic as they watched Rin and Haruka dodge and shrug away from Asahi and Natsuya’s congratulatory noogies.

‘Matsuoka, Nanase, you’re both already showing great potential, keep it up.’ Coach Nishiura addressed them as they panted, clinging to the side of the pool. Haruka was staring at the scoreboard but Rin was staring at Haruka.

 

The next day, an off day for the team, Rin entered a small medical centre on the other side of Tokyo. The train ride had been hectic and it took calling Makoto and begging him for directions to get to where he needed to go. After checking in as a guest at the front desk, he walked down the hall. He heard whimsical music playing in another room, so he followed the sound. When Rin opened the door, he saw Sousuke carefully leading a young girl through leg strengthening exercises with the supervision of an older woman. Rin watched for a moment with a fond expression before clearing his throat.

Sousuke looked at the door and was surprised to see Rin. ‘Oh, Rin, hey.’ He said.

‘Who’s that, Doctor Sousuke?’ The little girl asked, blinking her large innocent eyes at Rin.

‘He’s an old friend, Miyuki.’ Sousuke explained to the young girl. ‘I’m sorry Doctor Fujisaki, may I step out for a minute?’ He asked his supervisor. The older woman smiled and nodded before taking over helping Miyuki with her exercises.

After stepping out into the hallway, Rin grinned at Sousuke. ‘I see you’re getting along nicely.’

‘It’s not swimming, but it’s not bad.’ Sousuke shrugged. ‘What’s on your mind?’

‘I just wanted to check on you, and give you this. Thought you might need it.’ Rin handed Sousuke a can of cola he had purchased on his way to the medical centre. Sousuke took the can with a grateful smile.

‘Thanks, I have to get back to work, though.’

‘I understand, go save one child at a time.’ Rin teased. They fist bumped before Sousuke went back into the therapy room. Rin watched Sousuke and Doctor Fujisaki guiding Miyuki through different leg movements for a moment before leaving.

 

Rin picked up a few pieces of mackerel on his way back to Haruka’s place, as a token for allowing him to stay for a few days. Rin jiggled the nob to Haruka’s apartment and sighed, it was still unlocked.

‘Oi, Haru, how many times have Makoto and I told you to lock your door? This isn’t Iwatobi.’ Rin called out as he opened the door and stepped inside. Not bothered by Haruka’s lack of response, Rin slipped off his shoes in the entryway, softly excusing himself into the apartment.

After placing the fish in the fridge for dinner that night, Rin got concerned about Haruka’s silent reaction to his arrival. ‘Haru?’ He called out. Had something happened?

Opening the door to the bathroom revealed Haruka submerged in the bathwater. “Of course, as expected of Haru.” Rin thought. Haruka’s head popped out of the water and he shook his hair out.

‘Rin, you’re back.’ Haruka said, blinking up at Rin.

‘Yeah, and I brought mackerel. Everything alright? You don’t usually soak during the afternoon.’ Rin stated. Haruka stood up and stepped out of the tub, nearly soaking Rin with water.

‘I was just thinking about practice yesterday. I’ll get started on the mackerel.’ Haruka towelled himself off as he spoke. Rin watched Haruka with a sceptical eye before following him back into the living and kitchen area of the tiny apartment.


	4. Chapter 4 - Busy as always

The next day at practice, Rin was busy texting Makoto. Makoto had offered to help Rin find a suitable apartment that was close to Haru’s, since Haru found real estate tedious. Plus, he wanted to catch up with his friend.

Suddenly, Rin’s phone was slipped out of his hand. Rin gaped at his now empty hands before looking up to see a grinning Natsuya. ‘You’ve been glued to your phone all morning. Who’re you texting, a girlfriend?’ He teased.

‘Ah, no. It’s just Makoto. We’re arranging a time to meet up.’ Rin explained.

‘Ooh, you’re going to see Tachibana? He was fun to talk to.’ Seijuurou interjected, happening upon their conversation.

‘I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if some people joined us. The more the merrier is his motto.’ Rin chuckled after he spoke.

‘Why don’t the four of us go out to lunch together this weekend?’ Natsuya suggested.

‘That sounds like a great idea.’ Seijuurou gave Natsuya an amicable slap on the back for the plan.

‘Rin, don’t forget to tell Makoto the plan.’ Natsuya grinned and handed Rin his phone back. Rin’s smile got even wider as he took back the electronic.

“This should be fun.” Rin thought as he texted the new development to Makoto.

 

‘Wuah? You’re going out with Natsuya-senpai and Seijuurou-san?’ Asahi exclaimed. He, along with Haru, Rin, and Ikuya, were sitting in the locker room, eating their lunches.

‘Yeah, I was originally going to do some real estate business with Makoto but Natsuya-san and Seijuurou-senpai decided they wanted to see him too.’ Rin looked at Haruka. ‘Do you want to join us, Haru?’

‘Not really, Mikoshiba is too loud and real estate agents are too creepy.’ Haruka grumbled in between bites of left over mackerel from last night.

‘Actually, Haru, I need help organising some books and papers at home. Do you think you could help?’ Ikuya asked.

‘Sounds more enjoyable than house hunting.’ Haruka shrugged.

‘I’ll help too!’ Asahi yelled.

‘No, you won’t.’ Haruka and Ikuya spoke in unison, making Rin laugh and Asahi shout indignantly.

 

That night, Haruka got a phone call from Nagisa. ‘Haru-chan! Rin-chan! Long time no see.’ Nagisa’s voice sounded from Haruka’s phone.

‘Nice to hear from you, Nagisa.’ Rin said.

‘How is everything?’ Haruka asked.

‘Well, Rei-chan and I have been super busy training the captain for next year. Rei-chan’s also been worried about graduation. How’s Tokyo?’

‘It’s busy as always.’ Haruka stated.

‘Yeah, and the national team has so many people Haru knew in middle and high school on it.’ Rin said.

‘Well that’s good. At least you have lots of friends around. Isn’t that the best way to make the ultimate team?’ 

“Nagisa had a point.” Rin thought.

‘Ah, Rin-chan, did you hear who Ai-chan made Samezuka’s new captain?’ Nagisa sounded excited about the news.

‘He told me. I hope Momo knows what he’s getting into.’ Rin rolled his eyes good naturedly, trying to picture hyperactive Momotarou as a captain.

‘His brother was the captain, and he also looked up to you and Nitori.’ Haruka pointed out.

‘I know Momo’s a good kid, as long as he stays away from Gou.’ Rin said.

‘Ah, sorry Haru-chan and Rin-chan, I’ve gotta go, talk to you guys later. Say hi to Mako-chan for me!’ Nagisa said before the line went dead.

‘Nagisa’s as energetic as always.’ Rin said fondly.

‘It’s always nice to hear from him.’ Haruka admitted, setting his phone aside.

 

That weekend, true to their plan, Rin met with Makoto, Seijuurou, and Natsuya at a small café a few train stops away from Haruka’s place.

‘This is a nice little place.’ Natsuya commented.

‘Haru found this place around the time he moved in. We sometimes meet here to study.’ Makoto said.

‘Well, at least we know the food will be good. Let’s eat.’ Seijuurou declared.

 

After eating, the group stopped by a few real estate offices to pick up some information on potential places Rin could live. Then they stopped in a few book and sporting goods stores to browse.

Rin held two different pairs of jammers with red stripes, examining them both. The two swim suits looked almost identical to Makoto, who was watching Rin.

‘I’m going to try these on.’ Rin said, heading for the changing rooms.

‘You’re just like Haru. He does that too.’ Makoto commented before chuckling. Rin decided to ignore him. So what if he was particular about swimsuits?

Makoto looked around and found Natsuya and Seijuurou looking through displays of goggles and swimming caps.

‘I’ve been meaning to get a new swim cap…’ Natsuya murmured, mostly talking to himself. 

‘No time like the present.’ Seijuurou said.

 

New swimming goods successfully purchased, the group parted ways at the closest train station. As Rin sat in his seat on the train, he read through the various papers the real estate agents had given him, trying to ignore the sour feeling forming in his gut as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus more on Haru (I feel this has been focusing too much on Rin, oops). Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 - Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get started with a little angst.

Later that night, Haruka was sitting on his bed, staring at his phone, displaying an email. Coach Nishiura always emailed their weekly times to them, to keep them alert with their training. With the numbers in front of him, he couldn’t deny his concern any longer. His times last week, before Rin arrived, were slower than his times with Rin in the water with him. Something gnawed at Haruka’s stomach, distracting him and causing him to jump when a phone call came through on his device. 

Haruka’s eyes widened at the caller’s name, but he answered it anyway. ‘Hello?’

‘Hey, have you been keeping up with training?’ Sousuke’s voice sounded in Haruka’s ear. Haruka resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

‘I have, I do land training every day.’ This earned a pleased sounding grunt from Sousuke. ‘Rin’s also been enjoying my new cooking repertoire.’

‘I’m surprised he hasn’t insisted on doing the cooking while he stays with you.’ Sousuke admitted.

‘So, what did you call for? It isn’t about Rin, was it?’

‘Actually, it kind of was. Rin called me earlier, babbling about his new times at practice. I wanted to check with you about your new times.’ This made Haruka flinch and he was grateful Sousuke couldn’t see him. His silence must have clued Sousuke into something, because he added, ‘remember when I told you Rin needs you because you draw out his best?’ Haruka made a noise of affirmation. ‘That wasn’t entirely the truth.’

There was a long pause. ‘What were Rin’s times?’ Haruka finally asked.

‘Why don’t you ask him yourself? Enough of that, though, are you pleased with your times?’ This question made Haruka’s eyes widen. Once again, his silence must have given Sousuke an answer, because he said, ‘well, just think about what I told you. Gotta go, later.’ The line disconnected. Haruka stared at his phone before he shoved it under his pillow.

Haruka exited his small bedroom and saw Rin sprawled out, asleep, on the floor, near his dining table. On the table were the papers of real estate information he had been given during the day. Haruka pointedly ignored the disappointment he felt seeing the papers. He knelt down and gently shook Rin awake.

Rin blearily opened his eyes and blinked up at Haruka before giving him a grin. ‘Hey, what’s up?’ His voice was still warm with sleep.

‘What were your times this week?’ Haruka asked. 

The question made Rin pause before sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. ‘I think the time I put in Australia actually meant something this time. They’re better than they’ve ever been.’

Sousuke’s words echoed in Haruka’s mind. Was he satisfied with his own times? Did he deserve the results he was showing now, if they only appeared to be because of Rin’s presence? Haruka couldn’t look at Rin. ‘What about your times?’ Rin asked, teasing lilt in his tone.

‘They’re… great.’ Haruka muttered, standing up and walking over to the kitchenette to grab a glass of water.

‘Is everything okay?’ Rin asked, wary of Haruka’s curt response.

‘Everything’s fine. Isn’t it time for your nightly run?’ Haruka said, still not looking at Rin, finding the kitchen sink extremely interesting.

Rin checked the time on his phone. ‘Yeah, why don’t you join me? We can race.’ Rin was jesting but if Haruka rose to his bait, he wouldn’t back down.

‘Fine, I won’t lose, though.’ Haruka finally looked at Rin, making Rin grin. He stood up and stretched. The two got ready for their run and left the apartment.

 

‘You’re distracted today.’ Ikuya startled Haruka during his stretches. It was the next afternoon, but Haruka couldn’t get rid of the guilt he was currently feeling.

‘I’m not distracted.’ Haruka said.

Ikuya eyed Haruka for a moment, staring him down. ‘Well, I can’t make you talk but the way you keep looking at Rin doesn’t help your absentmindedness.’ That was not what Haruka needed to hear at that moment, averting his eyes. ‘Maybe talking about whatever you’re feeling can help.’ Ikuya suggested.

Haruka was silent for a moment. ‘I’ll think about it.’ He conceded. This elicited a small smile from Ikuya. Haruka walked into the locker room and found his locker. He dug his phone out and sent a text to a familiar number. If anyone would understand, it was Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 - Mysterious letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Makoto are the best bros, what can I say? Also, guess which part of the chapter is my favourite.

‘Haru, I was surprised to get your text. Is everything okay?’ Makoto got straight to the point as he watched Haruka sit down at a café table across from him. It was later that evening and they both happened to have some free time.

‘Everything’s fine.’ Haruka said, but he knew Makoto would see through him. If Makoto doubted Haruka’s words, he didn’t say so. Makoto bought a hot chocolate and Haruka purchased a tea. ‘How has university been?’

‘Oh, it’s been great. I’m looking forward to my work placement next week. I finally get to meet my supervisor and maybe even get to work with kids.’ Makoto said. He could tell Haruka needed easing into whatever his problem was. 

Haruka gave a small smile and nodded. ‘That sounds nice.’ There was silence for a few minutes as they sipped their drinks. ‘I think… being on the same team with Rin might be a problem.’

Makoto’s eyes widened. ‘Huh? What makes you say that? Your times are always at their best with him.’

‘That’s the problem. Do I really deserve top ranked times if it appears I can only produce them when Rin’s in the water with me?’

There was a pause as Makoto considered Haruka’s words. ‘I think that’s up to you to decide.’

‘When Nao-senpai asked why you swim in middle school, how did you figure it out?’ Haruka asked. This made Makoto blush.

‘Ah, well, you know, just a lot of careful thought. Talking to you also helped.’ Makoto chuckled after he finished his statement. Haruka blushed, pouted, and grumpily sipped his tea. ‘Have you talked to Rin about this?’

Slowly placing his tea cup back on the table, Haruka shook his head, not meeting Makoto’s eyes.

This made Makoto chuckle again. ‘I think you should. It’s helped in the past, hasn’t it?’ Haruka stared into his tea cup before looking up at Makoto and nodding.  
‘You’re right. I’ll talk to him.’

 

A few hours later, Haruka returned to his apartment to find Rin in a tizzy. ‘What’s wrong with you?’ He asked.

Rin looked up from the document he was holding. ‘I’ve been offered an amateur and probationary advertisement deal.’ Haruka blinked, confused. As if sensing Haruka’s confusion, Rin continued. ‘Most companies don’t deal with rookie athletes, but the times I’ve been producing since high school and a few coach recommendations made the company contact me.’

‘Well, what would you be selling?’ Haruka asked, glancing at the letter in Rin’s hands.

‘It’s a sports drink for dogs. They think showing an up and coming athlete hydrating their dog with the drink will increase sales.’ Rin tossed the letter onto Haruka’s dining table and ran his fingers through his hair.

Haruka resisted the urge to chuckle at the product. ‘You love dogs, so what’s the problem?’

‘A sponsor is a big deal. We haven’t even competed in any international competitions yet.’ This made Haruka flinch as he remembered his own problem. Before Rin could notice, Haruka shrugged.

‘It also means money. Isn’t it good people are already starting to look at you?’

Rin sighed. ‘I’m not sure. I guess it is? I don’t think I’ll accept the offer, though.’

‘I think you should. What does the letter say?’

‘It doesn’t matter.’ Rin shook his head as he spoke. Haruka frowned and reached for the letter. This made Rin frown and grab Haruka’s arm to stop him from touching it. Haruka tried reaching it with his other hand, only for Rin to grab that arm as well. ‘I said: it doesn’t matter.’ They struggled against each other for a few moments before Haruka pushed Rin against the wall that was right next to the table.

‘It does matter.’ Haruka insisted, eyes glimmering. Rin’s own eyes sparkled in return. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments before Rin sighed again and broke their eye contact. ‘I guess you’re right. It couldn’t hurt to just talk to them.’ Haruka nodded and stepped away from Rin, pleased with his decision. ‘So, where did you head this afternoon?’

‘Ah, I just had a chat with Makoto.’ Haruka knew he should heed Makoto’s advice and talk about his reservations with Rin, but now didn’t seem like the right time. He noticed some mail on the counter and went to open the different envelopes.

‘Ha, it must be weird living in such a huge city after being next door neighbours your entire lives.’ Rin mused.

‘Mhm, but we’ve managed.’ Haruka said as he opened one letter. It was from the same exact company who had contacted Rin. ‘Oh, I got a sponsorship offer from that pet drink company, too.’

Rin’s eyes widened before he grinned. ‘No way! I guess the coaches put in a good word for you too.’

Haruka crumpled the letter. ‘Yeah, but I won’t do it. They’d much rather someone exuberant like you.’

‘Aw, don’t be like that, Nanase. Why don’t you try it?’ Rin’s teasing made Haruka’s eyebrow twitch.

‘I don’t want to hear that from the person who was contemplating if he should accept the offer.’ This shut Rin up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: There is in fact a Japanese sports drink for dogs.  
> http://brog.engrish.com/2008/09/03/japan-more-pets-than-kids/


	7. Chapter 7 - Choppy waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Asahi and Ikuya! Please enjoy.

That same night, Asahi was sitting in his own small apartment, rereading his scores from Coach Nishiura. He had an off day at practice and he knew this was to blame. Compared to other times he had seen produced that week from his teammates, his were dismal in comparison.

“What would Haru do?” Asahi thought, flashing back to middle school when Haruka had been like a surreal God to him before learning how human he actually was.

‘ _Of course I’m human._ ’ Haruka had said.

It didn’t matter how human Haruka was, Asahi needed to improve his scores.

Staring at the numbers again, Asahi muttered a soft curse before stuffing his phone into his pocket.

“I bet Ikuya would laugh at my failure.” Asahi thought, bitterly.

 

A few blocks away, Ikuya answered his cell phone while sitting on the train, riding home from the supermarket. ‘Hello?’

‘Ikuya, it’s me. Sorry I haven’t been able to talk to you much during practice. You’re usually so focused on the pool I can’t get a word in.’ Natsuya’s voice came through the device.

‘Well, I hadn’t reached out to you either.’ Ikuya admitted.

‘So, how were your times this week? Coach has been looking pleased with you.’

‘You called just for that?’ Ikuya muttered.

‘It’s an important part of our jobs.’ Natsuya’s stern tone made Ikuya flinch.

‘No, you’re right. I’m… glad you called.’ Ikuya didn’t want to go through what he went through in elementary and middle school again, with Natsuya ignoring him.

Natsuya’s voice became kinder as he said, ‘hence why I called.’

There was a pause before Ikuya asked, ‘Nao-senpai put you up to it, didn’t he?’

‘Quit avoiding my question. How are your times?’ Natsuya sounded nervous, like Ikuya had hit the mark, but he figured it wasn’t worth a fight with his elder brother.

’47.50 is my average for the week.’ Ikuya said. Natsuya made a pleased noise at that.

‘Keep it up and you might have a shot at competing for the breast leg of the medley relay at the Olympics.’

‘That’s my aim. Sorry Natsu-nii, my stop’s coming up, talk later.’ Ikuya said.

‘See you tomorrow.’ Natsuya stated before ending the call.

 

‘Nao-senpai…’ Asahi mumbled as he approached Nao the next morning.

‘Good morning, Asahi.’ Nao greeted with a smile. His face fell when he saw how gloomy Asahi was. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘I’m at a loss again.’ Asahi admitted through gritted teeth. Seeing Coach Nishiura praising Ikuya earlier had stung. He hadn’t gotten praise like that yet. It made Asahi so frustrated he had to stop himself from clenching his fists and punching Ikuya.

Nao placed a sympathetic hand on Asahi’s shoulder. ‘You’ve worked through mental blocks before. This is nothing you can’t handle.’ Asahi still looked doubtful. ‘Why don’t you try talking to your friend? What was his name, again? Shigino Ki-something?’

This made Asahi’s face light up. ‘Yeah, Kisumi. You’re right! I’ve been meaning to catch up with him. Thanks, Nao-senpai!’ Asahi bowed his head and Nao chuckled as he watched Asahi rush off.

‘It’s almost like we’re back in middle school.’ Natsuya commented, walking over to Nao.

‘Indeed, but I wouldn’t change a thing.’ Nao stated, watching Asahi and Haruka play janken pon to earn a spot on a starting block. Ikuya rolled his eyes as he watched them but couldn’t hide his amused smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just would not cooperate and I bet it shows. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 - What motivates me?

Haruka stared as Rin sorted through real estate papers. They were seated perpendicular to each other at Haruka’s small dining table.

‘Rin, you don’t have to hurry out.’ Haruka said, picking up on Rin’s agitation.

‘I appreciate that, Haru, but I feel terrible imposing on you like this for so long.’ Rin glanced over at Haruka.

Remaining silent, Haruka took in Rin’s features as he went back to reading through the pamphlets. Rin had always been someone dazzling to Haruka but he never took the time to actually take in his friend’s features.

‘Has anyone ever told you your nose is pointy?’ Haruka couldn’t help but say. Rin froze for a few moments before bursting out laughing.

‘Well, now someone has.’ Rin smirked at Haruka.

‘It almost looks like a shark’s snout.’ Haruka commented. Before he was aware of it, Haruka reached over and tapped the tip of Rin’s nose. This made Rin pause again, staring at Haruka in confusion. Looking into Rin’s eyes made Haruka remember how guilty he felt about his times, which made Haruka awkwardly remove his hand from Rin’s face. “Guess now’s a good a time as any.” Haruka thought. ‘Rin… there’s… something I need to tell you.’

Rin raised an eyebrow. ‘What is it?’

‘My times have risen since you’ve been here.’ Haruka stated.

This made Rin grin. ‘That’s awesome! My times have done the same. I knew we fired each other up.’ Haruka fidgeted, not meeting Rin’s eyes. ‘Is… is something wrong, Haru?’

‘Do I deserve those times just because you’re here to push me along?’

Rin frowned. ‘Oi, you’ve put in time and effort. Those times aren’t supernatural beings, they’re just the product of your training. I just happen to be a stimulant. Don’t forget, it’s the same for me. Do you think I don’t deserve my showings just because you’re with me?’

Haruka blinked at Rin with wide eyes as memories came back to him.

 

“ _It’s meaningless without you!_ ” Makoto had cried.

“ _Let’s swim together tomorrow, Haru-chan!_ ” Nagisa had pleaded when everyone wanted to find him after his loss to Rin in second year.

“ _Watching you swim so unbound and free, I found myself wishing I could swim that way as well._ ” Rei had said when trying to reason with Haruka about their future as a team.

“ _I’ve always admired you…_ ” Rin had confessed in Sydney.

“ _Without you I’ve got nothing to aim for._ ” Rin also admitted while in their shared hotel bed.

 

When he returned to the present, Haruka gaped at Rin. ‘I guess you have a point.’ He admitted. Rin nodded.

‘I mean, we’ve been rivals as long as we’ve known each other. What do you think rivals are for?’ Rin teased, draping an arm around Haruka’s shoulders.

Haruka gave a small chuckle. ‘I guess that’s true.’ Deep down, Haruka was still uncertain. However, he didn’t want to give up his dream or leave Rin. Something told him he would end up returning to Rin anyway, like he always did.

Rin moved away from Haruka and back towards his papers. ‘By the way, don’t we have a tournament in Hokkaido coming up in two weeks?’ Rin asked.

‘Yeah, we had to submit our preferred events last week.’ Rin nodded and continued his work.

A text message popped up on Haruka’s mobile. It was from Rei, inviting him and Makoto back to Iwatobi that weekend to catch up before Rei and Nagisa had to graduate. Nagisa wanted to open up their time capsule from the previous year. Haruka had nothing planned, and he knew Makoto would free up time in order to go, so he agreed.

 

‘Asahi, you don’t need to compare yourself to Ikuya. You’re a good swimmer.’ Kisumi’s voice sounded through Asahi’s phone.

‘You don’t know anything about swimming, how can you know?’ Asahi questioned.

‘I saw how fast you were in middle school. I imagine you’re even faster now.’ Kisumi commented.

‘I’m much faster now than I was in middle school.’ Asahi said indignantly.

Kisumi chuckled. ‘Well, there you go. What’s the problem?’

‘Ikuya is this natural, sort of like Haru. I can’t be like that.’ Asahi sighed after he spoke.

There was a hum from Kisumi as he thought. ‘Maybe you need a lucky charm? Don’t some athletes have those? I know plenty of my high school basketball teammates did.’

‘Hey, yeah, good idea! I just need a lucky charm! There’s just one problem, what should it be?’

‘Well, what motivates you to swim the fastest?’ Kisumi asked.

‘You.’ Asahi said without thinking. When his brain caught up to his words, his face turned red. ‘I- I mean… shut up, I didn’t just say that.’ Kisumi’s giggling on the other end of the line embarrassed him.

‘It’s fine Asahi. I always felt like I could shoot more baskets when you watched me play.’ This made Asahi perk up, ego stroked.

‘Really?’

‘Yes. So don’t be embarrassed.’ Kisumi said.

‘Alright, I won’t be. Talk to you later… and thanks.’ Asahi said. The call ended with Kisumi’s cheerful goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene in the novel where Kisumi cheers for Asahi and as such motivates him was so cute. Too bad it wasn't shown in SD. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 6 - For the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Nagisa and Rei make their appearance in the flesh, hooray!

‘Have fun with Nagisa and Rei.’ Rin said as Haruka and Makoto prepared to leave for their flight to Tottori. They were waiting for the train to the airport.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to join us?’ Makoto asked.

‘Nah, I’ve got work. Since I have a job now, I’ll at least be able to pay board until I find my own place.’ Rin said.

‘We’ll tell Nagisa and Rei you said hi.’ Haruka said. Then he and Makoto left as the train pulled into the station.

 

Once they made it to Iwatobi, Haruka and Makoto saw Nagisa and Rei waiting for them at the train station. ‘Haru-chan, Mako-chan, over here!’ Nagisa called out, one arm carrying a bag full of snacks.

‘It’s nice to see you again after all this time, Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai.’ Rei exclaimed happily.

‘It’s too bad Rin-chan couldn’t come.’ Nagisa pouted.

‘Rin has to go to work.’ Haruka explained.

‘Well, shall we get going?’ Makoto asked, earning statements of agreement from the other three.

 

‘Ah, Haruka, Makoto, so good to see you two again. How nice of you big city college boys to come see us little country folk.’ Sasabe teased his former students as they entered Iwatobi SC Returns.

‘It’s been a while, Coach Sasabe.’ Makoto sounded sheepish.

‘Goro-chan, we’re here to dig up our time capsule from last year. May we?’ Nagisa asked.

‘Sure, the shovel is in the back room. You know where to find it, right Makoto?’ Makoto nodded.

 

After getting the shovel, Nagisa lead the other three to the rear of the building. The pansy flower bed was still thriving, which made Haruka happy. While Nagisa and Rei argued about where they had buried the capsule with Makoto playing mediator, Haruka knelt down and wrote something in the dirt the way he had done the previous year.

‘Right, now to dig it up.’ Rei declared, fixing his glasses. They had finally agreed on the precise location of their time capsule. Makoto used the shovel while Nagisa dug with his hands. Haruka and Rei kept the dirt in a neat pile.

‘Ah, there it is!’ Nagisa exclaimed, pulling the box out of the ground. The group brushed off the excess dirt before Haruka opened the container. Sure enough, their letters were inside.

‘Here’s Haru’s, Nagisa’s, Rei’s, and mine.’ Makoto passed out each letter.

‘Let’s open them on three. One… two!’ Nagisa said. They all opened their letters.

Haruka read the words he had wanted his future self to remember. He recalled how miserable he felt without a dream, how hurt he felt when Makoto confessed to moving to Tokyo, how happy he was to see Rin and travel with him, Rin’s words of admiration, his teammates cries of friendship, their promise to always be a team. It was all there.

Haruka remembered agreeing to swim in their elementary school relay for Nagisa. He recalled agreeing to join the swim club with Makoto. He was reminded of not wanting Rei to quit their team, and at how much Rei’s determination had inspired him when he had no dream. He especially remembered how lost he felt and how dark the world was when he thought he would never swim with Rin again.

“I want to swim with Rin…” Haruka thought. He remembered telling Rei those exact same words.

Looking around at his former teammates and watching their fond expressions as they read their own letters made Haruka feel at peace.

‘Everyone, thank you. I’ve been doubting myself but this helped my conviction.’ Haruka admitted. His friends all smiled at him.

‘I’m glad we could help.’ Makoto said.

‘We’ll always be a team, right?’ Nagisa questioned with a grin.

‘That’s what teams are for.’ Rei declared proudly.

‘Now let’s clean up and have some snacks!’ Nagisa stated. After replacing the dirt where it was supposed to be and washing their hands, Nagisa passed out some savoury bean buns he had bought while waiting for Haruka and Makoto’s train. As they ate and chatted, Haruka’s eyes travelled to the words he drew in the dirt earlier.

_**For the Future** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10 - Feel my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter, teehee. I hope you enjoy!

After spending the weekend in his home town, visiting his old friends, Haruka was ready to return to practice and the bustle of Tokyo life. He had lived in his grandmother’s house while Makoto stayed with his parents, but he saw the Tachibanas so much that weekend he might as well have stayed with them too.

At the airport, Haruka and Makoto bade goodbye to Nagisa and Rei.

‘Good luck at your tournament this week, Haruka-senpai. Please tell Rin-san good luck, as well.’ Rei stated.

‘We’ll miss you, Haru-chan, Mako-chan! Tell Rin-chan he needs to come with you next time!’ Nagisa clung to Haruka, nuzzling his cheek against Haruka’s coat.

Haruka placed a hand on Nagisa shoulder. ‘Don’t forget, we’re still a team.’ He smiled down at Nagisa. Nagisa sniffled and clung harder to Haruka. Makoto and Rei also joined in on the hug.

 A few moments passed before Makoto broke the hug. ‘Haru, we need to get going. Our flight will be boarding soon.’ Haruka smiled at Nagisa and Rei while Makoto ruffled Nagisa’s hair. They then left for the security check point.

 

Opening the door to his apartment, Haruka was welcomed by the smell of cooking fish. ‘Oh, Haru, welcome home. I’m just finishing dinner.’ Rin grinned as he spoke, focusing on the pieces of tuna he was cooking.

‘Why did you buy tuna?’ Haru asked, standing next to Rin in front of the stove.

‘I figured you’d be hankering for fish and why not trade up from mackerel?’ Rin said. He took the fish off the skillet and placed them on plates with rice and vegetables. Haruka smiled as they both set the table and sat down to eat. He could get used to this.

 

‘Alright, don’t forget, we’re leaving at 6am sharp to get to Hokkaido for the tournament, don’t be late.’ Coach Nishiura announced to the members of Team Japan once practice ended on Monday. Everyone voiced their assent before heading into the locker rooms to change.

‘I can’t wait for the tournament. I’ll put up some great times!’ Asahi exclaimed as he fiddled with his shirt. Talking to Kisumi had helped his confidence.

‘Aren’t they going to start forming potential relay teams for London in 2012 with the times from this meet?’ Ikuya asked.

‘Not specifically for London. However, Nishiura does want to start forming strong relay teams now, so do your best out there.’ Nao said.

‘Rin, since we’re both 'fly swimmers, that makes us rivals.’ Asahi grinned at Rin. Rin chuckled.

‘Haru will be the free relay member… probably.’ Ikuya murmured.

‘Don’t you want to be the breast leg of the relay?’ Natsuya asked.

‘Of course Haru and Ikuya will make it.’ Asahi muttered, pouting. Haruka and Ikuya both frowned at Asahi.

‘That’s not a given.’ They said in unison. This made Rin, Nao, and Natsuya laugh.

 

‘I’m so tired.’ Rin sighed as he and Haruka stood in front of their hotel room the next afternoon.

‘The flight wasn’t that long.’ Haruka said, using the room key to open the door.

When the door opened, Rin exclaimed in shock.

‘Oh, it happened again.’ Haruka murmured, taking in the lone hotel bed.

‘How does this always happen? There must have been something wrong with the reservation the team made.’ Rin grumbled.

‘Nanase, Matsuoka, sorry about this. Unfortunately there was a miscommunication with the staff. We can go switch your room right now if you want.’ Coach Nishiura said as he appeared in the doorway to Haruka and Rin’s room.

‘No, this is fine. We’re just using it to sleep and at that point it won’t matter.’ Haruka said before Rin could speak up. Rin stared at Haruka with a blush on his face.

Nishiura shrugged. ‘Well, if you’re sure. Just let me know by tonight if you change your mind.’ He walked off to return to his own room.

‘Oi, Haru, don’t you find this weird?’ Rin asked.

‘Not particularly. We’ve shared a bed before.’ Haruka said as he placed his bag on the bed. Rin kept staring at Haruka, eyes shimmering and cheeks tinted pink.

 

After a long day of team meetings and light exercises, Rin was exhausted. However, he couldn’t ignore the warmth he felt from Haruka’s back. It was just like in Sydney, a quiet hotel room with their backs to each other. Rin gave a soft sigh before closing his eyes.

‘Rin… are you still awake?’ Haruka whispered.

‘Yeah…’ As if he could fall asleep that easily right now. Rin’s eyes were now wide open.

‘I’ve always admired you, too. My world just doesn’t feel right without you around.’ Haruka murmured, burrowing into the blankets after he finished speaking.

With a surprised look, Rin turned over onto his back. ‘Do you mean it, Haru?’ He looked at the back of Haruka’s head as it nodded. Rin uttered a soft chuckle.

‘The water also doesn’t feel right without you in it, as well. That’s why I was so worried about only making good times with you by my side. I want to make it on my own, but you and Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei all helped me realise help isn’t a bad thing.’ Judging by his ears, Haruka’s face was red. That was too endearing to Rin.

‘I’m glad you found your resolve.’  Rin said.

‘Yeah, no matter what I’ll always be free as long as I have my team.’ The smile in Haruka’s voice warmed Rin’s heart. He wanted to hug Haruka but resisted the urge. He didn’t want to make things weird.

‘Heh, we should get to sleep. The tournament starts early tomorrow.’ Rin stated. Haruka made a soft noise of agreement and then there was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of the story with probably a chapter or two to go. Thank you for reading so far!


	11. Chapter 11 - Take your marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you're still screaming over the mook audios.

After getting dressed and prepared to leave in the morning, Haruka pulled an envelope out of his bag and handed it to Rin. ‘Nagisa said this is for you.’

Rin opened the envelope and inside was a worn photograph and a short note. Rin gasped when he saw the photo, it was his father’s elementary school relay team.

 

_**Big brother,** _

_**I know Father would want you to have this on the day of your first professional tournament in Japan.** _

_**Good luck and never give up! Call me once your races are done.** _

_**Gou** _

 

‘Gou…’ Rin’s hand shook as he read the letter. Tears brimmed in his eyes but Rin fought back the urge to cry.

‘Come on, we need to get going.’ Haruka murmured, placing a hand over Rin’s to steady him. Rin inhaled shakily before nodding and placing Gou’s letter in his jacket pocket.

 

In the lobby of their hotel, they ran into other members of their team. Asahi jokingly punched Rin’s arm and Natsuya ruffled both Haruka and Rin’s hair. Ikuya and Haruka greeted each other with a nod while Seijuurou cried out a hearty greeting to Rin. Nao placed a hand on Asahi’s shoulder as it was time for Coach Nishiura to brief them on the day’s events.

‘You all know which events you’ll be taking part in. Backstroke events start this morning, followed by breaststroke. Butterfly and free events aren’t until this afternoon. Don’t forget the relays are tomorrow. As you already know, I’ll be using the times set today to form our relay roster for tomorrow. Do your best.’ Everyone shouted an affirmation and exited the hotel to board the bus to the natatorium.

 

Rin sat on a bench in the locker room, already dressed in his swimsuit. He was staring at the photo of his father’s ultimate team. ‘Oh, that’s my dad.’ Asahi said, pointing to the young man standing next to young Matsuoka Toraichi in the photo.

‘Huh? This is a picture of my dad and his elementary school relay team.’ Rin explained.

‘Well, that’s my dad in the picture with him.’ Asahi took the photo from Rin and turned it over. ‘See, here’s his name: Shiina Souhei.’ Sure enough, the name was listed right next to Toraichi’s with their other two relay members.

‘So that’s why your surname was familiar. Our dads swam together. That's cool!’ Rin grinned.

‘My dad doesn’t like to talk about his time swimming in elementary school much. He says it’s too painful…’ Asahi admitted. Then his phone buzzed in his jacket pocket. ‘Oh, sorry, it’s Kisumi.’ Asahi said before walking off. Rin watched him go for a moment before staring at the photo again.

“Watch me, dad.” Rin thought. He stood up and placed the photo in his locker.

 

Everyone gathered around Coach Nishiura as the opening ceremony for the tournament began. Natsuya, Nao, and Seijuurou stood near the front of their prefecture’s team, Haruka stood near the middle with Ikuya and Rin on either side of him. Asahi was on the other side of Ikuya. The officials welcomed the athletes and spectators and the event began.

 

After cheering for Nao and Natsuya in the backstroke events and Ikuya in the breaststroke events, Rin, Asahi, and Seijuurou left to get ready for the butterfly events. ‘I’m back.’ Ikuya said as he sat next to Haruka, Nao, and Natsuya.

‘Well done.’ Haruka said to Ikuya.

‘Congratulations on getting placed in the relay, Nao-senpai.’ Ikuya added.

‘Thank you. Well done for being placed on the relay team, as well.’ Nao smiled at Ikuya.

‘Aaaah, I lost in the end.’ Natsuya groaned, but his smile reduced the impact of his words.

The first heat of the butterfly races began, and Seijuurou was in that heat. He did well and emerged the current first place holder. The next heat had Rin and Asahi. Rin won his heat but was a few milliseconds behind Seijuurou. Haruka’s heart clenched, he knew Rin would be disappointed, but he had no time to think of that because he had to leave for the free heats.

When Haruka emerged from the locker room with the other members of his heat, he saw Rin and Seijuurou talking to Coach Nishiura. Before Haruka could hear what they were talking about, Seijuurou walked back towards the locker room with a big smile on his face. ‘Good luck out there.’ Seijuurou told Haruka as they passed each other. Haruka nodded in returned.

‘What were you and Mikoshiba talking to Coach Nishiura about?’ Haruka asked Rin as they waited in line for their freestyle heat to be announced.

Rin grinned. ‘You’ll find out later.’ Haruka sighed, but followed after Rin out onto the pool deck for their race.

After taking their marks, Haruka glanced at Rin before the buzzer went off, only to see Rin smirking back at him. The buzzer went off and Haruka dove into the water. As he pushed himself forward, he could feel the energy coming from Rin in the next lane. Haruka always felt fire whenever he raced Rin and the more they trained together, the more Haruka had to admit he loved that feeling.

_Go faster, swim harder, push further, you want to beat me, don’t you?_ Rin seemed to be saying.

Haruka found himself responding to Rin the way he always did. The final stretch was coming and Haruka reached his hand out towards the wall, vaguely aware of Rin doing the same action at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 12 always seems to be a lucky number for rinharu, so the story will end with that number, next chapter.  
> I apologise about any factual inaccuracies regarding Team Japan selecting their medley relay roster. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12 - The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was a labour of love and I thank everyone for reading to the end.

.01, that was the difference between Haruka and Rin’s scores. Haruka had won by .01 and he couldn’t believe it. They had come in close before but not like this.

‘Haru!’ Rin said happily, holding his hand up for a high five. Haruka blinked before slapping their hands together. ‘Congrats, that’s your best time yet.’ Rin couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Haruka stared at the scoreboard with glimmering eyes.

After getting out of the water, they began walking back to the locker room. ‘Nanase, good work out there. You’ll be swimming anchor in the medley tomorrow.’ Coach Nishiura smiled as he told Haruka the news.

‘Thank you, sir.’ Haruka bowed his head.

‘Nice job to you too, Matsuoka.’ Nishiura gave Rin a nod.

‘Thanks, Coach Nishiura.’ Rin said.

As they were changing, Haruka kept glancing at Rin, who was still beaming with happiness. ‘Rin, aren’t you upset you didn’t make the relay cut?’

‘Hm? Oh, that. Since my time was so close to Seijuurou’s, he requested for me to swim the butterfly leg. He said it was a favour for what happened in high school. Nishiura agreed, only if my time in the free was good as well, which it was.’ Rin explained, pulling on his shirt.

Haruka’s eyes shimmered and he had a small blush on his cheeks. ‘So, we’ll swim the relay with Nao-senpai and Ikuya?’

Rin chuckled. ‘Yeah, I’m looking forward to it.’

“I’ll get to swim with Rin…” Haruka thought, eyes still glowing. ‘Me too.’ He said.

Now that they were both fully changed, Rin slung an arm around Haruka’s shoulders and smirked. ‘Let’s get back to the others.’

 

The next morning, Ikuya, Nao, Rin, and Haruka stood in a circle in the natatorium’s locker room. ‘Well, this is our first attempt as a relay team, but we should do fine. We all love swimming as a team.’ Nao said with a calm smile.

‘I know we can do it.’ Ikuya stated.

‘We’re going to win.’ Haruka added.

‘This is going to be fun.’ Rin said.

Walking down the hallway to the pool deck, Haruka and Rin fell into step together, behind Ikuya and Nao.

‘Rin, are you nervous?’ Haruka asked.

‘No way, I’m excited. You?’ Rin glanced at Haruka with a smirk.

‘I’m not nervous. Let’s show them all a sight they’ve never seen before.’ Haruka stated with determined eyes. Rin looked surprised for a moment before chuckling.

‘Well said, partner**.’ Rin held his hand out in a fist and Haruka returned the gesture for the fist bump.

In front of the starting blocks, Nao stretched his arms as the other three uttered words of encouragement. Nao gave them a thumbs up before taking his place on the side of the pool, waiting for the cue to enter the water. It felt strange to have someone other than Makoto on backstroke for a relay, but Haruka knew he had to deal with it. He had moved on from teams before and Nao was a dependable senpai, after all.

The race began and Haruka, Rin, and Ikuya cheered for Nao. They could also hear Asahi, Seijuurou, and Natsuya cheering from the bleachers. Ikuya took his place on the starting block. ‘Haru, Rin, watch me. We’ll turn into an ultimate team.’ Ikuya said before Nao touched the wall and Ikuya dove into the water as Nao cried out his name.

The cheers continued as Ikuya kept their lead. Rin stepped onto the starting block, hearing the good luck wishes from Haruka and Nao. Ikuya touched the wall with a shout of ‘Rin!’ and Rin was in the water.

Haruka stepped onto the starting block, completely mesmerised by Rin. He couldn’t even hear the cheers of the crowd. Rin swam closer and Haruka crouched into the starting position. He saw Rin’s hand touch the wall and heard Rin yell his name. Time felt suspended as Haruka dove over Rin and their eyes locked. Rin eyes were shining and he wore an expression of awe. Then, time returned to normal speed and Haruka was swimming as fast as he could.

“ _Haru…_ ” Haruka heard Makoto’s voice.

“ _Haru-chan!_ ” Nagisa’s voice cried in Haruka’s mind.

“ _Haruka-senpai._ ” Came Rei’s voice.

“ _Haru!_ ” Asahi and Ikuya sounded off together.

“ _Haruka…_ ” Nao and Natsuya spoke in unison.

“ _Let’s go, Haru._ ” Rin’s voice said.

Haruka touched the wall and gasped as he broke the surface of the water. There was a split second of silence, followed by the crowd roaring. The next thing he knew he was being dragged out of the water by Ikuya and Rin. ‘You did it, Haru! We did it!’ Rin cried throwing his arms around Haruka. Nao patted Haruka on the shoulder with a chuckle. Ikuya was sniffling and also threw his arms around Haruka. Looking up at the scoreboard, Haruka smiled as well. The crowd continued its applause.

 

Later, after the tournament concluded and their prefecture’s swim team collected their awards, Coach Nishiura told everyone to spend the afternoon resting before a celebration that night.

In their hotel room, Haruka and Rin both buzzed with adrenaline from their win and from… something between them changing. Their phones were filled with congratulatory messages from their friends after receiving their good news, but Haruka was too busy remembering the look on Rin’s face during their relay exchange.

Suddenly, Haruka found himself scooped up in a princess carry in Rin’s arms. Rin giggled as he spun them around and Haruka couldn’t help but chuckle as well.

‘We did it, Haru.’ Rin whispered, resting his forehead against Haruka’s.

Haruka’s eyes shimmered. ‘Yeah…’ He said, heart full of joy.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Rin started to say something. ‘Haru, I lov-…’ Before Rin could finish his confession, Haruka leaned forward and connected their lips.

Everything felt right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rin uses the word 'aibou' which is my absolute weakness with ships I'd probably keel over if either of them called each other that I'm not even joking.  
> I wanted to add Satomi to the fic but since she didn't make the cut in Starting Days, I don't think she'll be included in any animation. :(  
> Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any headcanons you'd like to have added or other requests for the story, feel free to comment. :D It doesn't have to be limited to rinharu.  
> 


End file.
